The present invention is directed to an apparatus for the elimination of gas constituents, such as moisture or the like, from a cooking space of an industrial kitchen apparatus or the like, wherein a radial fan having a drive shaft penetrating through an essentially vertical housing wall is arranged close to the wall.
An excess of moisture can occur, particularly when cooking food containing a great deal of water, whose water partially emerges into the atmosphere of the cooking space. Since, for example, this excess of moisture prevents the formation of crust on the food to be cooked, the excess moisture is frequently considered undesirable. There is, therefore, a necessity to eliminate the occurring moisture, at least from time to time.
The actual possibility of removing the moistures are limited. Since the reproducible qualities cannot be guaranteed, a simple measure, such as the regular opening of the door of the cooking space, is unacceptable for an industrial kitchen. Simple exhausts via chimneys provided at the cooking space also suffers from the same deficiency. The measures that are additionally undertaken, such as exhaust devices or the like, require an increased outlay for the apparatus or equipment.
German Patent 21 03 593 discloses a vapor exhaust hood for a kitchen, wherein an essentially radially-directed flow is produced in a gas volume present in a vapor exhaust hood. The radial blower is thereby partially surrounded by a guide surface, wherein the housing wall is provided onto which the gas flow in the vapor exhaust hood is directed with a partition serving as a baffle. It is not possible to eliminate a single gas constituent, such as moisture or the like, that is present in excess from the gas volume with this apparatus.
German GM 85 34 653 discloses a shut-off means for an exhaust system, wherein the suction pipe can be closed in the non-operating condition. This is thereby not a matter of an apparatus that could be employed in a kitchen device or the like for extracting, for example, excess moisture from the cooking space atmosphere.